Thor
Thor (also known as The God of Thunder and Donald Blake) was an Aesir/Vanir hybrid warrior of legendary status as well as an activist who served as a founding member of the Avengers. Born in Asgard early in the reign of the Roman Empire to Odin and his wife Frigg, Thor was raised as a prince alongside his younger sister, Aldrif, and brother, Balder, as well as his older adoptive-brother, Loki. Biography Early life Thor was born shortly after the birth of the Roman Empire to Odin and his wife Frigg. Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. The young Thor was raised alongside his older adoptive-brother, Loki, as well as his younger sister, Aldrif, and brother Balder. From a young age Loki was jealous of him, and his hatred of Thor grew over the centuries to a wish to destroy him. Many prophesies were written about Thor even before he had reached adulthood, including his future marriage to Sif and their children's birth names as well as his death during Ragnarök. When Thor was an adolescent, Odin sent Loki to Nidavellir, the land of the Dwarves, to bid the dwarf lords Brokk and Eitri to create three treasures for Asgard's ruler. Among the three treasures that Brokk and Eitri created was the Uru hammer Mjolnir, although Loki sabotaged the creation of the hammer so that its handle was made too short by distracting the dwarven weaponsmiths. Odin bestowed various enchantments upon the hammer, including one that made it impossible for anyone to lift it except someone who was truly worthy of wielding it. Odin then declared that he was reserving the use of Mjolnir for Thor, who would receive it on the day that great deeds of selfless valor had proved him worthy of its power. For years, Thor strove to become physically strong enough to wield the hammer and was responsible for many heroic deeds. Finally, when Thor was older, Odin sent him, Balder and friend his Sif on a quest to teach him what was truly required to wield Mjolnir, a pure heart. With Mjolnir in hand, Thor was to become Asgard's greatest warrior. Before Thor was twenty, he had fallen in love with the goddess and childhood friend, Sif. In fact, when Sif had been kidnapped by Storm Giants and ended up as a prisoner of Hela, Thor offered his own life in exchange for Sif's freedom. The goddess of death was so impressed by the young Thunder God's nobility that she let both of them go. The romance between Sif and Thor would continue to wax and wane over the centuries. Sometime in the 3rd Century AD, Thor traveled to Earth to promote his worship among the Vikings. Both the Norsemen and the Germans, who called him Donner ("Thunder"), came to worship Thor and other Asgardians. Thor actively encouraged the adulation of his Viking worshipers for years, and also encouraged them to find glory in battle. When Thor discovered that his more zealous Viking worshipers had slaughtered the inhabitants of a Christian monastery, he was shocked and ashamed that they committed atrocities in his name. Thor then withdrew from Earthly activities altogether, and the active worship of the gods of Asgard effectively ended. For centuries, the only memory that man would have of the Asgardians would be through myths and legends. Ragnarök Learning humility Following the events of Ragnarök, Thor led an active, adventurous life in Asgard, doing battle with jötnars and other enemies of his people. Odin watched Thor become more and more arrogant, and sent him to Midgard several times to learn humility. Over the years, Odin grew increasingly dissatisfied with Thor's headstrong behavior and excessive pride. On one occasion Thor violated a truce between the Asgardians and the people of Jötunheimr, thereby nearly starting another war. Finally, while Thor was engaged in a brawl in an Asgardian tavern, Odin summoned him to his presence. Odin had decided that it was time Thor learned humility and forced Thor to surrender his hammer to him. He then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of an Australian medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance after having injured his leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying. It was at this time that he befriended the nurse Jane Foster. Blake would often spend time with Foster and her anti-war friends when not working, leaving a profound impact on his beliefs. As he spent more and more time with the mortal woman, the two realized that they loved one another and soon began a relationship. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice with Foster in New York. Roughly eighteen months after being sent to Midgard, Blake celebrated what he believed to be his twenty-fourth birthday and suffered a nervous breakdown. Though still lacking most of his memories, Blake claimed to be Thor, Norse God of Thunder, sent on a mission to save the planet and to stop the "war to end all wars". At first, Foster was the only persom he knew that actually believed his claims. His political and social activism, as well as his own self-help books, attracted rebellious hippies and conspiracy theorists alike. He spoke against the military-industrial complex and America's as well as several other country's military aggression in general. As his popularity grew, so too did his delusions worsen, and Thor soon found himself institutionalized and shortly after was seized by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He was taken for questioning by agent Phil Coulson, but did not respond to any questions. Agent Coulson then returned to find Thor ranting about how he believed he was the God of Thunder. After giving him an MRI scan, Coulson discovered that Thor was not making things up and was in fact remembering. Dump over here----- Thor soon overheard some Agents talking about a "satellite" that crashed to Earth. Thor realized it was Mjolnir. Agent Coulson let him go so that S.H.I.E.L.D. could monitor him. Jane told him that S.H.I.E.L.D. had stolen all of her research, and Thor promised to tell her when he reclaimed what was his. They arrived at the site to find it covered by a makeshift research facility. Thor sneaked in and took down a guard before being noticed, and then began fighting his way to Mjolnir. Finally at Mjolnir Thor rejoiced before gripping his mighty hammer. Joining the Avengers Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Powers Thor possessed a number of superhuman attributes common among the Aesirs. However, some were considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his people. Thor was said to be one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Superhuman Strength: Being the son of Odin and Frigg, Thor was believed to physically be the strongest of the Asgardians and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. He easily lifted a million tons, destroyed Silver Surfer's force-field with a single strike, knocked out a well hydrated Namor, rendered the Abomination unconscious with a single blow, matched Hulk's strength for an entire hour (while Hulk was getting stronger and stronger and still he couldn't overpower Thor) and went toe to toe with Superman. If pressed in battle, Thor was capable of entering into a state of Berserker Rage known as Warrior's Madness, which would temporarily increase his strength tenfold. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Thor's body were considerably harder and much more resistant to injury than those of humans. Thor possessed tremendous durability and was practically invulnerable, which was evident as Thor was capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, battleship caliber bullets, howitzer projectiles, rocket fire, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from orbital heights, Iron Man's repulsors blasts at full power, powerful energy attacks and blasts as powerful as nuclear attacks, withstood direct blows from beings with vast superhuman strength such as the Hulk, Hercules, Gladiator, Silver Surfer. He could survive in the core of the Sun without even so much as discomfort, had flown through the hearts of stars and he could survive point blank range cosmic energy explosions, and attacks capable of destroying entire planets without sustaining any visible physical injury. Thor had withstood the weight of a score of entire planets, and the gravity of a Neutron Star. Thor was so mind numbingly durable he was capable of withstanding a blast that had the power of an exploding Sun, unharmed. Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the unstoppable Destroyer (the weapon created by Odin and the other gods of Earth to battle the all powerful beings known as the Celestials) with no visible physical damage. He has even withstood a blast from omnipotent Odin himself. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues had several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it was possible to injure Thor. In the rare instances that he was injured, his body was capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a mortal being and almost all other Aesirs. He could regenerate missing limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as Mjolnir or by Odin himself. Superhuman Longevity: Thor, like all other Aesir's, weren't immortal, they only aged at a pace far slower than a human being. Thor was immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. Self Sustenance: He was capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and did not need air, food, water, or sleep. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature was considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produced practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. He possessed practically inexhaustible stamina. He could exert himself at peak capacity for countless months on end at the very least without tiring at all. Thor was able to fight nonstop, for more than 9 months straight, from day to night, without any sustenance or rest. Superhuman Speed: Thor's superhumanly strong legs allowed him to run and move at superhuman speeds far greater than the finest human athlete. He was so fast, he was capable of moving at speeds faster than the human eyes could see, and he was able to create trenches before his teammates, including superhumanly fast beings such as Quicksilver, could react. He was stated by Hela herself to move at speeds beyond comprehension and he had moved as fast as the space winds and the lighting he commands. Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Thor's reflexes were similarly greatly enhanced and were much more superior to the reflexes of the finest human athlete. He possessed "godlike" speed and reflexes as he had stated in the past. He had been able to react fast enough to catch bullets out of mid air, hit beings able to move at speeds faster than light such as the Silver Surfer etc. He had such reflexes that he was capable of reacting to faster than light attacks. Superhuman Senses: Thor possessed incredible superhuman senses, as he was able to effortlessly see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, and heard cries from as far as the other side of the planet. Flight: Thor had the ability to fly and levitate. Abilities Master Combatant: Thor was a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war by his father, Odin. Although, he possessed vast fighting skills, due to his warrior pride, when engaging opponents such as the Hulk, Juggernaut and other brutes in hand-to-hand fights, Thor reverted to using the same brawling type fighting as they do, in which he was also a master. He was a master marksman, and master in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand, wrestling, brawling, swordsmanship, hammer throwing, mace wielding, and more. Thor was also very well versed in all the ancient fighting arts of the ancient Vikings, Celts, Saxons, and the Germanic tribes of Europe. He had also shown great skill with numerous other weapons such as axes, shields, and clubs. Thor was known to be very cunning and intuitive in battle. Master Tactician: Thor had displayed numerous times of being a very skilled tactical leader. Paraphernalia Transportation Occasionally the QuinJet. Weapons The warhammer Mjolnir: Thor wielded Mjolnir, a hammer forged from uru metal. Mjolnir itself was already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium and was for all intents and purposes, indestructible. Thor often used the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw, a rare exception being adamantium. It had been described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains". Relationships Family Romances Sif Jane Foster Friends Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Asgardians Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Avengers members Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Aesirs Category:Sorcerers Category:Deities